Planet Women
by MercuryBatman
Summary: Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, and Naruto are in a completely different planet—Planet Women. A utopia, like a tree house with the words "No Men Allowed" painted blood red on their entrance door. Where the women are superior gender. Their mission, research.


Planet Women

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is monitored all the time, how could he not he's in a completely different planet—Planet Women. A utopia, like a tree house with the words "No Men Allowed" painted blood red on their entrance door, nailed all around, where the women are superior gender, because they are the only gender. All he wanted was to research them!

Chapter one: Welcome to Planet Women

Sasuke tapped his fingernails against the hard grey arm chair, as he was on the space shuttle to Planet Women. He did so nervously, chewing his tongue habitually until he remembered to be strong. He closed his eyes, but sights of Amazonian women attacking at any moment forced him into insomnia for the next 14 hours.

He hadn't seen a woman before; he's from the planet of men. Where once every year, samples of semen where that rocketed to Planet W, so they (the women) could get pregnant, depending on gender they would send the males to Planet Men and let the females stay. So he was completely naïve. No one was openly gay, unless they chose to in both planets, nor was abstinence necessarily the case, those who wanted to mix would simply fly to Earth, those who wanted to stay but were heterosexual would take pills to cut off sex-driven hormones.

Sasuke fidgeted constantly thinking of all the rumors he had heard of them, they were beautiful creatures who were deceptive and sneaky, almost all of them could fight just as good as a man, and speaking of men—they disliked them.

"Passengers, prepare for landing in ten minutes." The pilot said, cutting into

Sasuke's thinking, with his sharp words and harsh tone.

Sasuke looked around 5 others were around him. Neji H., Naruto U. , Shikamaru N., Kiba I. , and Rock Lee. A dangerous group of men those five were, because they lacked the gentle touch of a woman in them. They, on the other hand didn't believe the rumors, they expected the women to be full of lithe and automatic compliance coursing through their very veins.

Naruto had a cute grin on his face, his mouth and eyes plastered to the window, his foot tapping persistently, just craving sights of the women creatures.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you think that they'll be naked. I hope so, that way I can see how they're different from us, you know?" Naruto said goofily, his laugh snorting a bit. Sasuke smiled back as warmly as possible, trying to fight the blush that tried to creep unto his skin.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sasuke replied, nervously scratching the back of his head with a small smile.

"I could care less of their bodies; it's of no use to me other than the automatic reproduction needed for me." Neji said callously, his voice like hard uncut bark. His gruff five o'clock shadow was evident not only because of his frown, but of his natural looks—he was just manly. Naruto scratched his whiskers just thinking about it. Shikamaru also shaved usually, but he was allowing his beard to grow a bit; unlike the man who sat next to him, Sasuke. Shikamaru's beard wasn't as wild as Kiba's of whom had a nice length, it came across his face in sharp locks, but tiny locks none the less. None of them had mustaches, partly because none of them could grow them.

"Descending in 5 minutes, please hold onto the gravity bars." The pilot said his voice unchanged from before. They gripped the bar with death like holds, unwilling to thrill themselves in the air.

"Sasuke! Sasuke look! They're gorgeous, fantastically—wonderfully beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed, subconsciously letting go of the metal thing that stopped him from floating. He didn't care that he was up without caution; the beauties that were walking below him fascinated him to no end.

"What's wrong with their chest, why is it so large?" Kiba commented, looking to them with disgust.

"Its how they feed their young, like a cow I presume." Neji said rudely, eying them with a hint of superiority.

"There are no amazons." Sasuke said disappointed now, his nerves calm at their sweet behavior. Random acts of kind gestures were shown in every turn, the young helping the poor, the healthy feeding the sick, and even the rich taking in the homeless.

"What kind of planet is this? How have they been able to achieve what we have been longing for? Where are the dead bodies—the mass murders at every turn? Where are the disciplined young men wearing nothing but grey and a plain face?" Sasuke whispered his eyes teary in jealousy mixed with anger. He wiped them away before the other men could get a look at him.

"Hmm…I think their chests look great." Naruto said, drooling at the sight of them, though pondering how they felt.

"Do you think their meaty, or soft?" Naruto said, with the same goofy smile and look taped across his face.

"Soft, just like them…" Sasuke said, as he undid his seat belt.

"Fly again." The pilot said, instead of thanking them for choosing his airplane.

Sasuke raced Naruto down there, beating him in a flash, a group of women, just as many as them greeted them. Bowing, and presenting them with gifts.

"Hello, I'm Ino Yamanka." A blonde woman said smiling, the males blushed how breathtakingly elegant, how extraordinarily lovely she looked, her skin was impeccable without a scar damaging its beauty, her hair was the color of the softest vanilla, and her eyes mirrored the ocean itself. They felt a sense of desire sting their eyes and their body rampaged a new sensation over took them—they wanted her lustfully.

"You belong to me, Yamanaka Ino." Their eyes screamed, envious that the other women got to enjoy her everyday, as they missed out.

"And, I am Sakura Haruno." They boys struggled to advert their attention, but they were pretty satisfied when they did, her eyes were like the emerald jewel, her skin also soft looking and her plush lips mimicked the color of her hair.

"Hinata Hyuga." A soft voice said, it wasn't as soft as it could have been if men where in her life, but none the less it was of a child and sweet as honeysuckle.

"Then, you are related to me." Neji said, wanting to smile but unsure of how to go about the task—afraid to seem weak in front of such a gentle woman.

"Tenten." A coarser looking woman said loudly, as if she had been saying it for awhile. They looked happier towards her, which caught her off guard. She was easy to look upon and kept their bodies under control—without a doubt she had to have been the leader.

"And, I am Temari." A wonderfully beautiful, yet gorgeously brash woman said. They didn't know whether to greet her or to cringe in worry. Shikamaru looked as apathetic as ever, though such interesting things passed before his eyes.

"Well hello, men." They all said with a sultry undertone in their voices.

"Sasuke, I hope." Ino said, twirling her fingers around her thumb, she winked to him, causing him to blush a deep red. She had said the right person, and though it was a guess it was proven correct by his reaction.

"Yeah, Ino?" He said almost in a helplessly idle moan.

"Your mine for the next 3 weeks…" She mused, walking up to him with a cute swagger in her steps.

"Rock Lee?" Sakura winced, her right eye squinting, because she guessed it was the one with big eye brows, even bigger brown eyes, and a bowl hair cut that stopped at his side burns.

"Sakura oh, how my heart pounds in joy! Am I yours?" He asked politely, yet full of life and eccentric youth.

"Yeah…you are." Sakura said unhappily, muttering a few words under her breath. She got over it, she would just put him in the guest room—to prevent his "feelings" from developing.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten said to the right person, they all must have aced the guessing game because Neji nodded with a small, though suppressed smile on his lips.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in a joyful whisper, Naruto looked to her with a small bit of saliva forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Hinata, Hinata." He said, before wolf whistling. The row of females stopped their smiling and their glow of gentleness.

"Excuse me?" They all said simultaneously. Shikamaru hit his forehead.

"I knew women were going to be troublesome." He mumbled, not even cautioning his words. The 5 women looked around in horror, how cruel these men were!

"Shikamaru…" Temari said in her angry and "you're in so much trouble voice" it almost felt as if it was foreshadowing her future tone with him.

"Yeah, obviously." Shikamaru said like the classic I-think-I-know-it-all type person. Ino gasped, Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, trying to think.

"April fools!" He announced, trying to cover up their mistake, and shield them from the impending fight. The girls bought it, laughing heartily.

"But, its no—"Naruto started, Sasuke kicked him inconspicuously. The women didn't notice over their laughter.

"Yeah…April fools." Sasuke said, laughing along—Neji and Rock Lee joined in while Naruto nursed his wounds.

"Why didn't you hit Shikamaru?" He whined, petting himself.

"I was saving it for you." Sasuke whispered, Naruto attacked Shikamaru with a barrage of assaults. Shikamaru defended himself, with anger covering his eyes.

"What in blazes was that for?" He yelled loud enough, for the baker and street sows to stop their work and look on in momentary looks of distrust.

"Because it's also your birthday and I forgot your birthday punches." Naruto said meekly looking around.

"Birthday?" All the women said at the same time, including bystanders. They took out their phones and began to rapidly text.

^-^ * ^o^ * ^,^

"What's wrong with birthdays?" Shikamaru asked blinking without a clue to the importance of such a significant event. To every man, it was just a day that one happened to be a year older, a step closer to manhood or a step further into manhood. It was rather _in_significant, than significant.

"It is the joyous day in which your life came into fruition, the very beautiful day that you came into existence to live with others, meet friends, and enjoy life!" Ino bounced causing the men's hearts to bounce as well.

They were in the Yamanaka's apartment, Ino let down her wheat colored hair slowly, the men's eyes followed glued to her grace filled movements. It was uncontrollable when the long locks fell down her body. Neji took a dangerous step closer to her, unable to hold back the raw urge to have Ino as his own.

Sasuke's specific order was to make sure no damage was allowed to be done. Frankly, it would be _very_ damaging if Neji gave into his bodily wanting. Damaging in the way that the females might exile them for doing such an act. Hindering the mission.

Ino's eye brow rose in a single arch, curious as to why Neji advanced upon her.

"I-it's customary to have adults to step to one another after knowing them a bit with h-happiness, but have a serious face on..." Sasuke lied, Naruto knew better to be silent than inform everyone of Sasuke's lie.

Ino nodded and then smiled warmly, making Kiba next to move in on her. Ino wore purple all throughout her outfit, which was a sun dress with sunflowers on it, a sun flower dyed purple headband, and sun flower made sandals. Sasuke was taken by her and subconsciously went towards her.

Sakura cleared her throat; Tenten caught their collars and moved them back, Hinata blushed at her friends' actions how they took control of the situation for Ino.

"It may be perfectly fine for you to do that upon your home planet, but here we _like_ distance when it comes to men." Temari barked softly, Shikamaru's eyes lit with a passion her unknowingly. He tossed aside such a notion and instead helped with the décor for the party.

A/N: PARTY! Yay! Next chapter should be fun! Feedback? Let me know what you think, don't be afraid to write anything but flame. I take constructive criticism as well as compliments! Lots of love,

MB-Chan!


End file.
